Just Hiking
by coldrussian35
Summary: This story consists mainly of FLUFFFFFFF Be warned of the serious out-of-characterness of Japan.. Oh yeah, this is also RuJa - One of my two OTP's. Don't judge. - This story was literally on a whim and is basically just randomness about Russia and Japan whilst hiking. [ Russia's idea ] Of course, Russia is Russia and had other plans... Cabin fluff. Ivan x Kiku Rated M for later...


_Horror and pain can be found anywhere. The most inconspicuous of places are where the fear and malice resides. Within the brightest surfaces of your mind hides the darkness, awaiting your unsuspecting arrival. The water hid that pitch black darkness within the depths of its twisting currents, swallowing his small body whole. Sputtering gasps of air and blinding moments of pain were the only things felt by the man throughout his downfall. But this was all to come, a fate unknown to its beholder._

Ivan Braginski walked slowly. Not for his weariness, nor for any other personal gain. No, the Russian man walked gradually up the mountain because of the slow man trailing behind. The man had guessed that the other would have been able to handle at least this, a short trek up a 'mountain' as it were, yet there he was, staggering behind, gasping desperately for what oxygen he could obtain. "Hey, Japan! You are quite the slow of persons, da?"

"R…Russia-san….wait…" Japan gasped for breathe, his old age finally having taken a toll on him. It wasn't as though he was that much, if any, older than the other, yet somehow he always found himself having a slightly more difficult time with physical activities. The Japanese couldn't even walk to the grocery store and back without his back becoming sore. "Prease….I can't c…catch up…" the smaller man continued staggering forward, holding his stomach as he desperately searched for air that wasn't there for him.

Russia crouched down beside the smaller nation as he collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for air. "You need help, da?" All he received in response was a curt nod of Kiku's red face; obviously embarrassed he had to admit to this in the first place – or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't breathe... In only a few short seconds, the short man found himself in the cool embrace of two strong arms, legs hoisted up so that he was being carried in a way comparable to the fashion in which a groom carried a bride. He wriggled a bit uncomfortably, but soon became weary and settled down, not realizing that he had subconsciously rested his head against the broad chest beside him. The arms currently carrying him were cool, but not cold as he would have expected, and felt good to his sweat soaked and heat stroked body nonetheless. Slowly, the efforts of the trip up into the mountain began to pay off and before he could help it, a sigh, then a yawn escaped his lips, immediately giving away his exhaustion to the bigger man. Kiku didn't understand why he always agreed to come along with Russia to places like this; hiking, or maybe swimming at the beach. He hated anything physical, and was completely against any activities that wouldn't involve bettering his fighting and combat abilities. Japan folded and rested his hands on top of his stomach with a bit of a sigh, beginning to breathe normally again as he closed his eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Russia continued walking for a while after Japan had fallen asleep. The latter was physically weaker so it was expected that he would have less stamina when it came to activities such as this, which involved physical labor of some sort. The taller nation chuckled a bit, simply out of his own amusement towards the small country in his arms. Japan's composure had been fading quickly as of lately, and Russia often found that it was easy for the country to slip up quite often when around him. Now the small man was curled up in his arms, unconsciously huddling against Ivan's cool frame; one that was becoming progressively warmer as the time passed. The man had traveled a good bit of distance before finally decided a rest would be good; scouting out and settling down in the nearest clearing. Ivan didn't wake the other, he only sat down, pulling the small warm body close. The faintest and almost undetectable tinges of pink spread across Russia's cheeks as the other nation snaked slender arms around the him, only reaching around his waist at the level he was. After checking several times, the Russian determined that Kiku was still asleep -acting subconsciously- and released a sigh, leaning back against the support of a firm tree sprouting up behind them. It was nice to be laying like this, carefree for once. Japan was now leaning against Russia's chest in sleep, both of their legs stretched out in front of themselves. Fearing simply for the fact that it would become cold, -the sky was becoming progressively darker, dropping along with it the climate- Ivan draped his arms over the other's body, clutching him closer still.

It wasn't until late morning that Russia awoke to a certain small country shivering in his arms. Japan's dark eyes were squeezed shut, most likely due to the fact that he was wincing from the numbing cold surrounding them. Kiku didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that he was curled up in Ivan's lap even more so now, clutching tightly onto the thick fabric of his coat in an attempt to gain warmth. Another soft gust of wind blew across their bodies; no less cold because of the force, and the Japanese shivered once more, burying his face into the chest he was currently holding close.

In all honesty, Ivan couldn't have been more comfortable with the climate, as living where he had for such a long time had given him immunity to the cold, and so he pried Kiku off of his body, setting him down on the ground. The small nation's eyes snapped open and he immediately wrapped himself in his own arms, practically wringing the life out of himself in order to maintain what little heat he had left. "W…why did you r...ret go o...of me?..." Russia only chuckled at the ridiculous sound of the other's stuttering voice, before moving to undo the buttons on his rather large coat. These actions earned a surveying look from the other, brown eyes sweeping the taller man's body uneasily before traveling back to the ground. Russia continued to undo his coat, and after completing this task, Ivan shed it and shifted his body forward to wrap Japan in the already heated depths and layers of clothing, and then proceeding to surround the other with his arms again.

A wave of warmth rushed over the Japanese man and he sighed in relief, snuggling closer into the deep jacket. After only a moment or two, the small man could fell his body being lifted up into the other's lap; and although his cheeks did not flush the way they ordinarily would have, simply because he was too cold, he was still equally embarrassed. It was slightly difficult for the small nation to recognize his feelings properly after so many years of trying to hide them from the outside world, and so everything uncomfortable or incomprehensible morphed into embarrassment somehow. The short man finally gave into his survival instincts – ones that told him to stay warm, no matter the cost- and leaned in, whether or not he was to obtain warmth the deciding factor in the matter. He quickly realized, upon gaining a bit more of his warmth and common sense, that one of the main reasons he was actually gaining any substantial heat at all was due to the fact that he had arms wrapped around his body. Russia's arms were so warm too. Japan couldn't quite grasp how his arms had become so warm when earlier, when the man had picked him up, they had been cool. In any case, he was still grateful for the cloak of warmth and wrapped his fingers into the fabric, leaning forward again. The Japanese's head collided softly with Russia's chest, and that was where he rested, ear against where the other's heart would have been.

Ivan released a shaky sigh, apparently he had been withholding one, and stood from his position on the ground, lifting the small body wrapped in his embrace as well. "You are warm, da?" Japan mumbled his confirmation that he was indeed warm now, and the faintest of a true smile brightened Russia's features in happiness. For only the shortest bit of time, Russia paused, allowing himself to bask in the sheer pleasure of actually being able to hold Kiku without resistance from the other. The air around them was still frigid though, and the taller nation decided that it would be best to get to their destination quickly instead of procrastinating for something as trivial as happiness. It was quite the little place he had selected for them to stay at over the weekend. While Japan thought they were only going hiking and would be heading back soon, Russia had other plans. If he was right, and he usually was, then there would be at least 2-3 feet of snow that night. The skies; clouds, the wind, and the temperature, told him everything he needed to know. One of the benefits of having grown up and lived in Siberia for such long time was that he could always tell when snow was coming, and how much there would likely be.

It was only when Ivan felt the other's breathing shift into a slower, relaxed rhythm, that he realized Japan was asleep again. He smiled faintly and hesitated only a moment before pressing an icy feather light kiss to the other's forehead and continuing onwards. Dusk had settled around the two when Russia finally reached the place; a small cabin secluded away in the depths of the forest, only accompanied by the overlooking trees and small creatures running about. The Russian made his way over to the door and pushed it open, only the slightest of resistance halting the small frame from moving for a moment before it gave way to Ivan's strength. The tall nation strode inside, through the neat layout of a surprisingly pristine kitchen, then living room, and down into the shadowy depths of a long and narrow hallway. As he continued to walk on, Kiku began to stir, shifting within the thick coat he was still bundled in. Dull slivers of brown hues revealed themselves gradually s Kiku forced his weary eyes open. "Russia – san?.." His voice, slurred with the effects of sleep, trailed off as his eyes swept over the scene around them. "…where are we?"

"In a house…well, a cabin."

The Russian advanced forward, soft thuds of his footsteps sending minute vibrations through the floor and walls. Finally he reached the end of the hallway and turned, reaching out and grasping the handle of a tall door that was painted over with a shade of light grey. "…you are tired d…" His voice stopped short as he realized the other had once again fallen asleep, even snoring softly at times. "…da…you are tired Kiku. My Kiku…" Russia quickly dismissed the thought that he may have looked cute in the slightest, attempting to rid himself of an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Almost as if in response this, Japan grunted, shifting towards Russia so that his head was resting comfortably against the others firm shoulder. Russia just sighed a bit and shook his head, twisting the knob of the door in front of him. The light wood creaked open, allowing access to the dark and quiet room inside. A bed rested in the center, pure white quilts and comforters spread flawlessly across the large mattress; comparable to a blanket of snow across a plain. Ivan proceeded to stride forward, taking his time and pleasure in laying Kiku down on the bed and gently pulling away his own coat. Japan, who had seemed to be attached to the coat previously, opened his eyes very slowly and turned his head up to Russia, pale eyelids drooping with sleepiness. Even so, the man seemed to be waking now, and yawned, stretching his arms up above his head to rid himself of the drowsiness that had seeped into his body during sleep. After regaining his physical composure, Kiku seemed to realize himself and shot straight up in bed, scooting away from the other quickly as his face flooded a furious shade of red. "Russia – san, I…uh…uhm…" The shade on Kiku's face only seemed to darken into a deeper crimson as he desperately searched for the necessary words. But they wouldn't come, leaving the poor man stuttering helplessly.

Japan's random jumble of speech came to an abrupt halt as Russia's long arm stretched forward; fingers lacing through his dark strands of hair and ruffling them messily. Had he not known better, the Japanese could have sworn that his cheeks were bursting with flames at that moment; the feeling of cool long fingers tousling his hair raising another incomprehensible twisting feeling in his stomach, and he lifted an arm to shield the blush evident on his face. Russia finally retracted his hand, smiled widely, and stood up straight. "You would like something to eat, da?" Of course Ivan was only trying to be considerate, yet the Japanese wasn't one to accept help willingly. The man did have some level of pride after all. However, the prospect of having food to satisfy the extreme hunger overwhelming his senses was a favorable option, and he simply nodded a bit, lowering his arm in defeat. Russia seemed to brighten at his acceptance, although Kiku couldn't understand as to why, and the Japanese simply stood from the bed, standing unstably on tired legs. As far as he could tell, Russia hadn't changed his clothes or anything and he was still decked in the typical white attire he chose to wear everyday. Japan was, if nothing else, consistent. Following Russia as the tall man turned and exited the room, Japan was led down a long narrow hallway through a brightly lit living room and into small kitchen, warm and sweet smelling with the candles that lit up the area.

__**AN**__

_**Okay, I know it's a bit random to cut the story off here, but my muse decided to abandon me... Grr.**_

_**Anyways, I'll upload more...later...**_

_**Please review! I love feedback..always. alwaysss...**_


End file.
